


Valentine´s day

by TashaStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: ATonyLeGustaDuro, Avengers - Freeform, BDSM, HARD, Lemon, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Slash, Stony - Freeform, stevextony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaStarkRogers/pseuds/TashaStarkRogers
Summary: se acerca el día de san valentin y Tony concluye que existe solo una cosa que Steve podría desear, su trasero.excusa para lemon.





	Valentine´s day

Se paseaba de un lado a otro de su laboratorio jugueteando con un destornillador, llevaba un rato en lo mismo, sopesando la propuesta que su inquieta mente le había ofrecido, el día de San Valentín se acercaba a pasos agigantados y hasta ahora esa era su mejor opción, era la que Steve tanto deseaba, pero ¡demonios! Era sencillamente demasiado, él siempre era quien dominada, dejarle ese papel al inexperto y ya no tan virgen de Rogers le estaba costando horrores, maldita sea sus noches de insomnio y su cerebro por llegar a aquella idea, pero Steve lo deseaba tanto y honestamente no tenía una mejor idea, bueno al menos no una que no llevase matrimonio de por medio, y eso para su miedo al compromiso era un problema mucho mayor que el sacrificar su muy virgen entrada. 

Finalmente decidió sentarse, el cubo rubik que Peter le regalase hace unos días siendo por fin desarmado, revuelto a más no poder, listo para ser armado nuevamente. Suspiró, debía de haber una forma de hacer eso menos humillante, de no perder la sensación de control que tanto le encantaba. 

Sus manos se movían de manera experta, con cada movimiento los colores comenzaban a juntarse. Un par de vueltas más y las seis caras del dado estaban de vuelta en su posición original y sus problemas se habían resuelto, tendría que hacer unos cuantos preparativos pero valdría la pena, Steve tendría lo que deseaba y él seguiría siendo el dominante. Bendito sea el sadomasoquismo y los dominatrix.

Steve lo sorprendió la mañana de San Valentín, muy temprano se presentó en su puerta chocolates y rosas en mano. Pasaron el día en una cita común a petición del rubio, almuerzo en un restaurant familiar, una película y un paseo por el parque. Fue en el parque donde el castaño puso en marcha su plan. Un par de pastillas en el café del capitán y listo. En veinte minutos tenia a un Steve totalmente dormido y a su merced.

El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos dándose cuenta de que los tenía vendados, estaba desnudo y con las manos atadas a lo que suponía era una cama. Hubiese intentado forcejear pero con sus otros sentidos agudizados a falta de la visión pronto se vio inundado del inconfundible perfume de Stark. Respiro profundo, dejando que la conocida esencia le calmase su susto inicial.

-buen chico-escuchó decir al castaño. – esta a mi merced soldado, te he atado con un par de pañuelos de seda, claro que puedes soltarte cuando quieras, aunque ten en cuenta que si lo haces me detendré de inmediato- 

-¿detener qué?- Pregunto el rubio. 

-Detener esto – contestó el castaño al tiempo que trazaba una ruta desde el cuello hasta la cara interna del muslo derecho con un objeto que Steve no supo identificar.

-¡Ah! - gritó el rubio al ser golpeado en el muslo con el objeto mientras sentía un extraño pero placentero escalofrió recorrer su columna. 

\- Eres mío soldado y te daré un trato ejemplar – volvió a hablar el castaño. Steve pudo sentir el peso del castaño sobre sí, espero un beso que jamás llego, en su lugar Tony se dirigió a su oído. 

– Voy a darte una noche que jamás olvidaras – Le susurró antes de morderle el lóbulo y arrancarle un gemido que fue directo a la entrepierna del castaño.  
Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Tony le estaba besando salvajemente, mordía y succionaba su labio inferior, introducía su lengua y recorría todo a su antojo, lo estaba dejando sin aire y dios, Steve quería que así fuese. Con una última mordida a su labio inferior el castaño se separó levemente.

-una fusta-respondió a la muda pregunta del rubio mientras trazaba la línea de la mandíbula con ella y luego repasaba el borde de su labio inferior.

-¡Ah!-un nuevo golpe un nuevo grito, el lugar bajo sus cotillas izquierdas ardía y sabia a gloria. Steve nunca pensó que le gustaría ser golpeado durante el sexo pero ahí estaba, ansioso del próximo golpe.

-¿has sido un buen chico Steven?-La voz de Tony sonaba ronca y el rubio mentiría si no admitiese que ese tono le erizaba los vellos de la piel.  
¿Qué si había sido un buen chico? ¿Qué se supone que respondiese a eso? ¿Le golpearía si decía que no o tendría una recompensa si desea que si? Quería otro golpe, pero también quería más, quería absolutamente todo lo que el castaño pudiese darle. Un nuevo golpe en su muslo lo saco de su debate mental.

-respóndeme cuanto te hablo soldado-Ese tono autoritario estaba haciendo que su miembro comenzase a doler, amaba cuando Tony usaba ese tono con él, tan autoritario, tan sensual.

-he…-La voz le fallaba, estaba demasiado agitado por la excitación del momento y su piel se erizaba cada vez un poco más al sentir la fusta pasearse por su cuerpo y detenerse en la base de sus testículos.

-Sigo esperando Steven-dijo el castaño mientras ejercía una ligera presión con la fusta. Steve iba a enloquecer de placer, su miembro duro como una roca pedía más, pedía ser tocado, lamido y succionado por la pecaminosa boca color cereza del castaño.

-he sido un buen chico-contestó a duras penas.

-sí, yo también lo creo-agregó Tony mientras movía la fusta contra los testículos del rubio.-y por eso te mereces un premio-   
Sin previo aviso una lluvia de golpes aleatorios bañó el cuerpo del rubio quien solo pudo gritar extasiado disfrutando del ardor y la incertidumbre.

-To…Tony…por favor-su miembro pedía, suplicaba atención y él rogaba por ella. 

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua del menor pasar desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta y detenerse, juguetear un rato y volver a bajar, succionar sus testículos y después lamerlos para luego pasar su lengua desde la base nuevamente hasta la punta. Steve estaba en la gloria, la boca del castaño siempre había sido una experta en el arte del oral pero esta noche se estaba luciendo. Sintió la punta de su miembro chocar contra la garganta del castaño y gritó, podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozar el orgasmo cuando fue bruscamente interrumpido, azotado y regresado a la brusca realidad cuando una de las manos de Stark presiono la base de su miembro impidiéndole correrse. 

\- Aun no soldado – escuchó la ronca voz de Tony.

\- To…ny, por favor- Rogó el rubio. 

\- Hay algo que quiero que observes – habló el castaño mientras retiraba la venda de los ojos del rubio.  
Steve parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse al cambio y luego mordió su labio inferior ante la vista de la que era espectador. Ahí, frente a él, sentado sobre su muy endurecido miembro estaba el castaño luciendo un ajustado bóxer negro de latex con una mano acariciando su pierna izquierda y la otra sujetando la fusta que se encontraba entre sus labios. 

-Parece que disfruta la vista soldado – habló el castaño mientras trazaba círculos con la fusta sobre los pectorales ajenos. Steve asintió. 

-entonces disfrutaras lo que sigue- siguió Tony mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo acariciando todo a su paso. Steve tragó en seco cuando las manos del castaño se detuvieron en el borde del bóxer. Un par de movimientos más y el castaño se encontraba desnudo sobre él, dándole la espalda y restregándole ese maravilloso y redondo trasero contra su suplicante y humedecido miembro. 

Steve le vio untar sus dedos en el bote de lubricante junto a él y acercarlos a su entrada. La vista de Steve estaba fija en ese punto, queriendo grabar hasta el último detalle de ese singular y maravilloso momento. Un dedo tentó la sonrosada entrada, trazando círculos sobre esta antes de introducir lentamente la punta de su dedo medio. Stark gimió, Steve se relamió los labios y el dedo se introdujo otro poco, moviéndose en círculos, expandiendo. Un segundo dedo se introdujo y Tony gimió más fuerte, metiendo y sacando los dedos mientras el rubio tensaba sus brazos evitando con todas sus fuerzas romper las amarras. 

Stark retiró sus dedos de su entrada y dirigió su mano a un costado nuevamente tomó un objeto que Steve no supo identificar lo sumergió en el lubricante y lo guió hasta su entrada. Steve se sonrojó recordando el día que el castaño le contase sobre los juguetes sexuales y el uso de estos. Si mal no recordaba aquel objeto semitransparente que el menor sostenía era un plug y servía… servía. Vaya para eso servía, se dijo a sí mismo el rubio cuando Tony comenzó a introducirlo en su interior jadeando cada vez más fuerte hasta que lo tuvo por completo en su interior para luego sacarlo e introducirlo nuevamente. Steve gimió mientras lo observaba y se rindió. De un tirón destrozó las ataduras y dejo al castaño recostado boca abajo sujetándolo con su propio peso.

-Creo que ya has jugado suficiente – le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo y tomar el control del plug, moviéndolo en círculos, sacándolo lentamente para luego introducirlo de igual manera y repetir el proceso. 

\- ¡Steve!- gemía extasiado el castaño. No era lo que tenía en mente, pero joder como lo disfrutaba.   
Poniendo lubricante suficiente el rubio arrojó el plug a un lado y lentamente, siendo siempre conciente de que era la primera vez del castaño, se introdujo en aquel estrecho interior. Estuvo quieto unos momentos y comenzó a moverse lentamente extasiándose con los gemidos del castaño. 

-Más… más rápido – pidió el castaño y Steve le complació, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad. 

\- ¡Ah… mierda… Steve!-Gritó Tony cuando el rubio encontró su punto especial 

– Más – pidió y el rubio aumento a un más sus embestidas procurando golpear el mismo punto una y otra vez.  
El climax estaba cerca, Steve podía sentirlo en la deliciosa presión que la entrada de Tony ejercía sobre su miembro así que sin dudarlo tomó el miembro del castaño para comenzar a bombear.

-¡Ah… Steve!- Gimió una última vez antes de dejarse llevar por el maravilloso orgasmo sintiendo la calidez de la esencia del rubio en su interior.   
Ambos hombres respiraban agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Feliz día de san Valentín – pronunció aun agitado el castaño. Steve le abrazó, aún demasiado extasiado y contento para hablar. 

-Feliz día de San Valentín Tony - dijo finalmente – Espero que podamos repetirlo.- 

\- Sin duda lo repetiremos – respondió el castaño antes de besarlo dispuesto a comenzar una segunda ronda.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre si vieron esto en otro lado tambien es mio, soy Tasha Stark Rogers en todas mis cuentas, y si les gusto espero sus kudos y reviews que son lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
